


Savage penguin

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: This is the story of a really huge penguin that liked to fight the other penguins, until he was severely injured.





	Savage penguin

This is the story of a penguin. But not a normal penguin. Since birth, he was way bigger and stronger than others. Jealous of that, a lot of penguins defied him to fight, but he won all times. Except that day.

 

That day, the penguin that challenged him fought dirty. He broke our friend's right leg, and won. Ashamed of that lost, the penguin isolated himself and left the group, travelling around without any place to go or return.

 

For months, he was only surrounded by ice, water and snow. Even with his leg completely healed, he didn't want to use it too much. He only fought predators that tried to ate him, and nothing else. He was alone most of the time until that day.

 

That day, after fighting a seal that tried to eat him, he noticed another penguin. One way tinier than him. At first, he thought that was a kid. Was hiding between two rocks.

 

\- Hey kid, are you okay? - asked the big penguin to the tiny one while approaching to him.

\- First of all, I'm not a kid - answered the tiny penguin, with a female voice -. I'm and adult.

\- You look tiny to me.

\- I'm not the same kind as you. Huh? Aren't you...?

\- Hm?

\- Aren't you Prince, the emperor penguin that fought everyone?

\- You know about me?

\- I don't think anyone hasn't heard about you. But you disappeared a long ago, after a lost. What happened?

\- I was injured, that's all.

 

Prince left the little penguin without any other explanation. As he left, she noticed that he was walking in a strange way, like he didn't want to get injured again.

 

Two days later, they found each other again. Was pretty clear that she was following him.

 

\- What do you want now?

\- I was curious.

\- About what?

\- Why do you still walk like you're injured? With all this time, your leg has to be healed. And doesn't seem to be a bad healing.

\- I don't want to break it again.

\- But doing that won't make any good to you.

\- Are you a doctor or what? What do you know about me or my reasons to do that?

\- Everyone knows everything about you. Absolutely every penguin.

\- Good. Now leave me and return home or something.

\- I can't.

\- Why not?

\- My group rejected me after being in contact with the giants.

\- The giants? You have been in contact with them? You know how dangerous are they?

\- Not all of them are dangerous. I would be dead now if they didn't find me. I had an strange disease that brought me nearly to death. I've learned a few things being around them.

\- Which ones?

\- The giants that visit this cold lands are hunters or investigators. Hunters kill us for meat and skin. Investigators do all the possible to help us to survive, at the same time they learn more things about us. This two groups seem to be in some kind of war.

\- Why you don't tell me more about those giants?

 

Prince heard all that little girl had to explain about the giants, hunters and investigators. She didn't leave a detail of her experience, and talked for hours.

 

\- Why are you crying? - asked Prince when he noticed the tears in her eyes.

\- No one heard me before. Thank you.

\- So... The investigators named my kind emperor?

\- Your kind are the biggest penguins.

\- And what's yours?

\- Dwarf. And my name is Sea.

\- It's a nice name. What does emperor and dwarf mean in the giants language?

\- Dwarf is a tiny version of their kind, I think. And emperor is some kind of leader.

\- A leader, huh? Do you think they are a big version of their kind?

\- I don't know. I couldn't investigate that much.

\- Doesn't matter. From now on, I'm taking care of you.

\- Hey, I'm older than you. Should be me who takes care of you.

\- Oh, really? It doesn't seem like that.

\- Anyway, a little of company for each other won't be bad.

 

Since then, the two penguins stayed together, taking care of each other. Even being that different, an strong friendship was born between those two, and still remains today.


End file.
